Larry the Cucumber
Larry the Cucumber is the protagonist of the VeggieTales series. He hosts the show along with Bob the Tomato, one of his friends. Unlike Bob who acts serious and more mature. Larry also leads Silly Songs, songs in the middle of the show. His love interest is Petunia Rhubarb, who was originally meant to be another cucumber. He has a father, three brothers (Bob, Mark, and Steve), and his aunt Aunt Ruth. Larry's usually the main character in the stories. He's also the one with most problems, but then he solves them in the end. Larry plays the tuba in the theme song. In the original theme song, Larry refuses to play. but decides to play. In the original version, his tuba is shiny and a bronze color; in the new version it's plain yellow. Appearance Larry the Cucumber in his 20s. He's usually never seen with a costume or hat except when he's acting or occasionally in the opening and ending segments. He has one tooth, as do his three brothers. Acting *Water Buffalo, Daniel and Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Narrator, First Mate, Captain Larry and Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *The Boy with the Shoe, Larry With Towel Lieutenant Larry and Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Oven Mitt, Benny, Argentinian Garb and Himself in "Rack Shack & Benny" *Larry-Boy and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Pajamas Larry and Winter Larry the Cucumber in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Gourd's Gym, Home Improvement Larry, Pirate Larry, and Success Video in "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself, Larry With Black Suit and Larry Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Joshua, Himself and Pajamas Larry in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself, The Boy with the Shoe, First Mate Larry, Daniel, And Lieutenant Larry in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Oven Mitt, Benny, Argentinian Garb, Himself, Larry With Black Suit and Larry Boy in "More of Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Larry the Butler, Bear Trap and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself and The Vet in "The End of Silliness" *Gourd's Gym, Home Improvement Larry, Pirate Larry, Success Video, Joshua, Pajamas Larry, Larry the Butler, Bear Trap and Himself in "Junior's Favorite Stories" *LarryBoy and Larry With Black Suit in "Larry-Boy! and the Rumor Weed" *King George and Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *LarryBoy, Larry With Black Suit, The Vet, King George and Himself in "Larry's Favorite Stories" *Markus of Scribe in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Larry the Clown, Silk Hat Larry, Sven and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Buccaneer Larry in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Markus of Scribe, Larry the Clown, Silk Hat Larry, Sven, Buccaneer Larry, and Himself in "Classics from the Crisper" *Himself and Larry Overboard in "Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More!" *Pirate Larry in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Millard Phelps in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Little Joe, Boyz in da Sink, Narrator, Himself and Danish Outfit in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Millard Phelps in "An Easter Carol" *Poole, Curly, Himself and The Boy with the Shoe in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Curly, Unnamed Cucumber Men, The Italian Scallion and Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Blues Larry, Duke and Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Larry's Agent, Minnesota Cuke and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Ear-a-Corn, Elf Cucumber and Himself in "Lord of the Beans" *Mirror Guard, Unnamed Cucumber Kid, Sheerluck Holmes, Himself and Larry Boy in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Larry Boy, Gourd's Gym and Obadiah Bumbly in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself, Pirate Larry and Gideon in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Moe and Boyz in da Sink in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Farmhand #2, Tin Man, Safari and Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "Lessons From the Sock Drawer" *Elliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Huckleberry Larry, Mr. Cucumber and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Sneeze Doctor, Jacques, Gourd's Gym and Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Minnesota Cuke, Sippy Cup Cucumber, Larry With Bag Head and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Winter Cucumber and Larry Toga in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself, The Boy with the Shoe, Duke, and Larry the Butler in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Gelato, Unnamed Cucumber Men and Himself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Shopping Cucumber, Prince Larry, Hats, Larry With Bag Head and Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Stewart Green and Himself in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Himself, Sheerluck Holmes, Argentinian Garb, Shopping Cucumber, Blues Larry, and Markus of Scribe in "Happy Together" *Louis the Cucumber and Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Mr.Poppyseed and Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself, Gelato and Joshua in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Himself, Huckleberry Larry, Sven, Larry-Boy and Larry With The Helping Hand in "Bob Lends a Helping Hands" *Painting Larry, Little Joe, Gideon, and Benny in "God Loves You Very Much" *Larry With The Sweater and Belthaser in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Boyz in da Sink, Robin Good and Hamster Owner in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Captain Richard Crewe and Larry Fancy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Himself and LarryBoy in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself, Sven and Gelato in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Himself, King George and Huckleberry Larry in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Little House, Birthday Cucumber, Little Boy Blue and Ginger Bread Larry in "The Little House that Stood" *MacLarry and Scottish Larry in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself, Larry With The Sweater and Lawrence in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Captain Cuke, Cowboy and Major Larry in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Lanny and Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Larry Dill, Larry With The Macaroni and Cheese and Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself, Builder and Sailor in "Noah's Ark" Quotes *''"I'm not a pickle. I'm a cucumber."'' Trivia/Goofs *Larry was originally going to be a chocolate bar. But because parents wouldn't let kids watch cartoons of candy due to the fact that candy may not be healthy, Larry was changed to a cucumber. *Larry made his first screen debut in Mr. Cuke's Screen Test, a little animation test done by Phil Vischer in 1991. *Larry has appeared in more episodes than any other character. *In "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" ''and ''"God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" ''Larry had a low and dopey voice. According to his voice actor Mike Nawrocki, the original voice he used for Larry was the same one that he used for a puppet in bible college (where he also met VeggieTales creator Phil Vischer) named Soupy. Word has it that Nawrocki hated Larry's original voice. *Larry's best friends with Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, and Petunia Rhubarb. *Larry's the only major character to appear in every episode in some way. *Larry has three brothers named Bob, Mark, and Steve, and his dad's an astronaut, as revealed in "''Duke and the Great Pie War". *He's one of the many characters who went to jail. *He's one of the only characters to be harshly beaten up. *He was the VeggieTales character made. He was created by Phil Vischer in 1991 two years before "Where's God when I'm S-Scared?" in a little animation test called "Mr. Cuke's Screen Test" according to Phil Vischer's biography "Me, Myself, and Bob". *Larry died two times in episodes (stories only) In Moe and the Big Exit the narrator said the Little Joe and his generation past, he also died in The Penniless Princess. *He always has the fame and is more popular than Bob, which sometimes makes Bob mad. *He plays the tuba in the theme song. But according to Big Idea's music composer Kurt Heinecke, Larry's not playing the tuba even though people say he does. What Larry's actually playing is called a sousaphone. *In VeggieTales Screen Test Take 38, his voice slightly sounded different and very similar to Scallion 2's voice (also voiced by Michael Nawrocki and Mike Nawrocki). Gallery Larry the green cucumber.jpg|Old Version Larry Larry.jpg|Larry in "Where's God When I'm Scared?" Daniel-0.jpg|Larry as Daniel in "Where's God When I'm Scared?" Larry(Larry'sLagoon).jpg|Larry as First Mate in "Larry's Lagoon on God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" Old Version Larry 1993-1994.gif|Larry in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" Hairbrush Card.jpg|Larry as Larry With Towel in "The Hairbrush Song on Are You My Neighbor" BoywiththeShoe.jpg|Larry as The Boy with the Shoe in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on Are You My Neighbor?" Larry (Injuried).png|Larry as Injuried Larry in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on Are You My Neighbor?" LieutenantLarry.jpg|Larry as Lieutenant Larry in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy on "Are You My Neighbor?" Larry's Mitton.jpg|Larry in "Rack, Shack And Benny" Benny(Abendago).jpg|Larry as Benny in "Rack, Shack And Benny" Dance Card.jpg|Larry as Argentinian Garb in "Dance Of The Cucumber on "Rack, Shack And Benny" Vlcsnap-marcy.jpg|Larry in "Rack, Shack And Benny" LarryBoy.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" Larry Supprised.png|Larry in "Love My Lips on "Dave And The Giant Pickle" Larry(christmas).jpg|Larry as Winter Cucumber in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Santa Card.jpg|Larry as Pajamas Larry in "Oh Santa on The Toy That Saved Christmas" Sucess video larry.jpg|Larry as Sucess Video Larry in "Verry Silly Songs" Pirates Card.jpg|Larry as Pirate Larry in "Verry Silly Songs" Larry(Black Suit).png|Larry in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" Larry-BoyFib.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space!" Joshua1.jpg|Larry as Josh in "Josh And The Big Wall!" JoshuaSurprised.jpg|Larry as Josh in "Josh And The Big Wall!" VeggieTales Art.JPG|My artwork of Larry in "Josh And the Big Wall" LarryButler.jpg|Larry as Larry the Butler in "Madame Blueberry" Kenni.jpg|Larry in "Madame Blueberry" Larry the Cucumber (scared).jpg|Larry in "The End Of Silliness!" Yodeling Card.jpg|Larry as The Vet in "The End Of Silliness!" Larry (1999).jpg|Larry in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" Larry (Classie).jpg|Larry's First Picture in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" Super Larry.png|Larry as Larryboy in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" KingGeorge(Robe).jpg|Larry as King George in "King George And The Ducky" KingGeogre.jpg|Larry as King George (without his robe) in "King George And The Ducky" KingGeorge(Bath).jpg|Larry as King George (in his tub) in "King George And the Ducky" Markus the Scribe.jpg|Larry as Markus The Scribe in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" Larry (2000).jpg|Larry in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Sven.jpg|Larry as Sven in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Larry Countdown.jpg|Larry in "The Ulitmate Silly Song Countdown" Pirate larry.jpg|Larry as Pirate Larry in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Milward(Christmas).jpg|Larry as Millward in "The Star Of Christmas" LarryAutotainment.jpg|Larry in "The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment!" LarryChicken.jpg|Larry as Chicken Larry in "The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment!" LittleJoe.jpg|Larry as Little Joe in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" LittleJoeCowHat.jpg|Larry as Cow Cucumber in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" Onion girl.jpg|Larry in "The SUV Song on A Snoodle's Tale" ItallianScallion.jpg|Larry as Itallian Scallion in "Sumo Of The Orpea" Larry by thomasveggiedramafan-d4ibbaj.jpg|Larry as Curly in "Going Up on "Sumo Of The Orpea" DukeDuke.jpg|Larry as Duke in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Minnesota Cuke.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" Ear-A-Corn.jpg|Larry as Ear-a-Corn in "Lord Of The Beans and Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" Sheerluck.jpg|Larry as Sheerluck Holmes in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" Larryboydude.jpg|Larry as Larry Boy in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" Gideon.jpg|Larry as Gideon in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" Moe.jpg|Larry as Moe in "Moe And The Big Exit" Farmers.jpg|Larry in "The Wonderful Of The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" TinMan.jpg|Larry as The Tin Man in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" Elliot.jpg|Larry as Elliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" HuckleberryLarry.jpg|Larry as Huckleberry Larry in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Jaques.jpg|Larry as Jacques in "Blunders in Boo Boo Vile on Abe And The Amazing Promise" Young Minnesota Cuke concept.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke (Young) in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search Of Noah's Umbrella" Cuke1.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" Vlcsnap-beth.jpg|Larry in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" LarryNicholas.jpg|Larry in "Saint Nicholas The Story Of Joyful Giving" Gelato.jpg|Larry as Gelato in "Pistachio The Little Boy Who Woodn't LarryStaplers.jpg|Larry in "Where Have All The Staplers Gone on Pistachio The Little Boy Who Woodn't" Shoping.jpg|Larry in "Pants on Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" PrinceLarry.jpg|Larry as Prince Larry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" Sal.jpg|Larry in "SweetPea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" Stewart Green.jpg|Larry as Stewart in "It's A MeaningFul Life" Louis the cucumber.jpg|Larry as Louis in "Twas The Night Before Easter" Mr. Poppyseed.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" DadLarry copy.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed (with Robo Pogo)in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" Larry 2014.jpg|Larry in "Larry Learns to Listen" Larryboy.jpg|Larry as Larryboy in "Bob Lends a Helping Hand" Larry Winter.jpg|Larry in "8 Polish Christmas on The Little Drummer Boy" Kinglarry.jpg|Larry as Belthaser in "The Little Drummer Boy" Robin1.png|Larry as Robin Good in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" Captain Crewe.png|Larry as Captain Crewe in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" Larry (2010).jpg|Larry in "The League Of Incredbile Vegetables" Larryboy with shooting plungers.png|Larry as Larryboy in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" Larry (Little House).jpg|Larry in "The Little House That Stood" Little Boy Blue.jpg|Larry as Little Boy Blue in "The Little House That Stood" Ginger larry.png|Larry as Ginger Bread Larry in "The Little House That Stood" Tooth Card.jpg|Larry in "Happy Tooth Day to You on The Little House That Stood" |link=Larry the Cucumber MacLarryChar.png|Larry as Maclarry in Maclarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" veggietalesbigidea7.jpg|Larry in VeggieTales Live! Merrylarry.jpg|Larry as Merrylarry in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" VIS Cuke3.jpg|Larry as Captain Cuke in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" Lanny wilson groovy brothers by thomasveggiedramafan-d7uerio.jpg|Larry as Lanny in "Celery Night Fever" Larrytuba2.jpg|Larry Playing his Tuba Category:VeggieTown Category:VeggieTown